The Lost Years
by Celtic Song17
Summary: This is the years at the academy with Holly, Chix, Trouble, and Grub. What brought Holly and Trouble together, and what tore them appart. Old elfin tribes are greater than the people thought. HxT I USED TO BE Roman-Son-Of-Truth. NEW CHAPTER AFTER SO LONG!
1. Chapter 1

_For those starting back at the beginning because it's been too long since you read this story's original, yes, this will all be the same. I have added a new chapter so you have some thing new and if you have any questions about the account and penname change you can e-mail me at: thank you. _

Chapter One: Accepted.

Daniel dug through the mail on the table.

Bill. Bill. Bill. Frond, how many bills did his family have? He always thought that drowning in bills was a figure of speech, now he believed it. Finally, he came across what he was looking for. He tugged the envelope out of the stack. He saw another marked to Grub as well.

Shit! Grub was going too? Life was going great. First at the Training camp, now here? He'd never survive.

Mrs. Kelp came into the room as Daniel opened the letter addressed to him.

Daniel Kelp,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Lower Elements Police Academy. After reviewing your application under a strict judgment system, and seeing your entrance exam scores, we wish to offer a full scholarship to our academy.

Classes begin on September 2nd, but we expect you the weekend before to get your dorm room, uniforms, and schedule. Attached is the booklist required for the first Term. We look forward to seeing you.

Marshall, Chytin.

"Oh! Danny! The academy! Just like your father. Oh! look! Grubbie got in too. I'm so proud." Mrs. Kelp cooed over her son, hugging him. He held back his rolling eyes. Hearing his mother call his brother Grubbie was annoying as hell. Oh well, at least he'd be away from it all at the Academy. The Academy, he was going to the Academy. He couldn't wait to see the look on his father's face. Through his joy he made a mental note to call Chix. Hopefully he got in too. If he didn't, who else would be there to help him make fun of Grub?

Holly bounced the ball from one knee to the other, blowing loose strands of her dark cinnamon coloured hair. Normally, when holly would come home with her hair falling around her face, Lily would ask her how on earth she cold let that much hair fall out of a pair of French braids. Lily Short was Holly's perfect pageant winner older sister.

She looked at her older brother, Chitin, at the opposite goal post. This was the game of the season, and she was the player to fear, pulling hat tricks out of thin air. Her smile quirked up and her hazel eyes glittered in the gleam of the solar crystals.

Suddenly, she turned to face her home goal post, the ball never ceasing it's rhythmic bounce from knee to knee. She used her left knee to hit it high into the air, crouched down, and launched into a flip kick. As her body went to black flip, she flung out her right foot and it connected with the ball, sending it flying towards the goal at the other end of the field. She completed the flip and turned to watch her hat trick in action.

The ball flew with vicious speed and collided with her Chitin's chest. He flew into the goal with the ball. Goal. Holly jumped up in the air, whooping with success. Chitin got to his feet, laughing and smiling at his sister. He was the man of hat tricks on the team before she joined.

"Good training, team. Especially you, Holls. Now go clean up. I'll see you tomorrow." Holly walked up to Chitin who coughed into his sleeve.

"That was amazing." Chitin said, hugging his sister. "Oh, and your letter from LEPA came."

"and?" Holly asked eagerly.

"You're in." She hugged him. That's where she had prayed to Frond she could get into. If only she knew how meaningful her hug was for her and him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Daniel sighed as Grub went off on another complaining rant. Frond, how he hated how much his brother complained.

"So, I gave her the paper and she changed the grade, and, I got a week of free homework passes for my troubles." Grub said, smiling smugly.

"My little genius boy." Mrs. Kelp crooned.

"Ugh. I'm gonna be sick! Mum, do you have to treat him like that? You do realize that he's sixty-two, right? Oh, and Grub, don't expect that kind of thing from the teachers at the academy. They were trained to eat kids like you for breakfast." Mrs. Kelp glared at her eldest son, while Mr. Kelp winked in the mirror. Mr. Kelp knew what the academy was like, and was just as surprised to fine that Grub was going as Daniel was.

They pulled up to the school, and Daniel sighed.

"Dad, did we have to pull up to the school? Couldn't we have parked a few blocks away? I mean, Grub and I got into the academy, it wouldn't be hard for us to jog a few blocks. It'd be good for us."

"I wanted to say goodbye to the both of you." Mrs. Kelp said. "I won't see you two until the holidays!" then the tears came.

"Oh mum…" Daniel groaned as he got out of the car.

"I'll miss you to mummy!" Grub whimpered.

"Oh barf. I've never seen Grubby-poo so pitiful looking." Sighted a young boy's voice next to Daniel.

"Chix!?" Daniel looked to his left, coming face to face with a pair of blue shimmering wings. They twitched slightly, and blue silver dust fell from them.

"Hey, ya, Trouble." Chix said, grinning. The two hugged briefly.

"Danny, why did he just call you Trouble? And who is he?" Mr. Kelp asked.

"Dad, this is Chix Verbil. He's a friend of mine from the basic training course. That's where I earned the nickname Trouble." Realization dawned on Mr. Kelp's face.

"Verbil, eh? I know yer father."

"Not unlikely. My father works for the LEP. When I told him Trouble's last name, he went into a flurry about you. I probably know more about you than you do." Chix laughed. His laughter sounded childish, but there was something in it that almost sounded like the sound you get when you run your finger around a crystal glass. It was captivating, and eerie.

"So, we'll see you later,"

"Probably around Christmas," Chix added, grinning wickedly. Trouble glared at him.

"Love you all, bye." The two got away, laughing, before Trouble's parents could go into a hugging frenzy. And, they wanted to get away from Grub.

"Well, let's go check out our new dorm, eh, roommate?" Chix smiled, dangling the keys.

"How do you know we're roommates?"

"I had to check out who my roommate was." Chix said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, and Grub's bunked in with some kid named Short."

"Short? Short what?" Chix laughed, taking the questioned into the wrong context.

"Dunno. Short's the last name." He replied between fits of laughter. Soon enough, they died out, and he wiped his eyes.

"Y'know, Chix. That got old about five minutes ago." Trouble said as her unlocked the dorm room door. The room had a bed and desk at each side, and a hallway to a walk-in closet and bathroom.

"It looks like a hotel room." Chix commented.

"That's pretty much what it is, Chix." They set their bags down.

"So, wanna go see your brother? We could scare the Frond out of him by popping in. He'll have no idea how we found out where his dorm is." Chix's wicked half smile was back.

"Sure. I take it you know where he's staying?" Chix only smiled mischievously and tapped the side of his nose. They laughed as they locked their door, and walked down the hall.

Holly dropped her bags on her bed, and dug though them. She'd seen an Olympic pool outside and was itching to go for some laps. Well, she'd rather dive. Hopefully, they had diving boards. She pulled out her swimsuit and slipped into the bathroom to change.

She opened the door, pulling her frayed and torn jeans on over her swimsuit. A campus full of guys, bad idea to walk around in just a swimsuit. Especially on your first day. As she buttoned them, she froze, seeing the two figures lounging in the room. One had dark brown, messy, hair. He was staring at her much the same way she was staring at them. Full of surprise and utter disbelief that each other were even there at all. He had captivating creamy brown eyes. The other boy looked younger in the face and body build. His hair was such a dark blue colour, that it almost looked black. His stare made her feel awkward and exposed, especially with her entire stomach bare. The brown haired one broke the awkward silence.

"Um… where's you…uh…roommate?" He sounded as uncomfortable as Holly felt.

"My…I don't have a roommate." She gracefully arched an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips. She saw the sprite's eyes scan her again, and decided to cross her arms. It gave little cover, but at least it was some. The questioning boy turned his direction to the Sprite.

"Great job, Chix! This isn't my brother's dorm. You got the numbers wrong!" He turned back to Holly. "Look, I'm really sorry. We were looking for my-"

"Wait!" Chix interrupted. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Holly." She answered, reluctantly.

"Holly what?" Chix continued his interrogation.

"Short." She said. Chix pointed at Trouble, a look of success in his young face.

"Ha! This _is_ Grub's room! Maybe he hasn't finished crying about having to leave your mummy." The two laughed.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna head down to the pool. When your bother comes, tell him to lock the door." Chix jumped to his feet.

"Hey! We'll go with you!"

"um…I don't- Ah! Why not." Holly said as Chix gave her a pouty look and puppy dog eyes. Chix jumped up and went to scramble out of the room for his trunks. Trouble grinned a Chix like smile, and stuck out his foot. Chix toppled to the ground and rolled across the floor, whacking his head on the wall. Holly laughed and Trouble smiled. First prank of the year. There was more where that came from. He was sure. Hopefully, he could include the laughing hazel eyed girl in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Troll it is then." Holly said, diving in, jeans and all. Chix nudged Trouble and winked at him while she was under.

"I saw the way you looked at her…" Chix said knowingly. Trouble glared, and shoved Chix face first into the water. Holly and Trouble laughed as Chix broke the surface, gasping.

"Not fair!" He complained in his childish voice.

"First lesson in life, Chix. Nothing is fair." Holly said, smiling. "Ready to play?" The two boys nodded and Holly climbed out and jogged up to meet them.

All right. Here are the rules. Who ever goes first does a dive, then the other two have to copy that dive. If you can't copy the dive, then you get a letter. The first person to get Troll looses. Deal?"

"Deal." The boys agreed. "Who goes first?" Chix asked.

"You don't want me to go first, if you know what's good for you." Holly said.

"Why?" Trouble asked, challengingly.

"You'll see…" Holly replied, a sly smile coming to life on her face.

"Fine. I'll go first, then." Trouble said, scaling the latter to the high dive.

When he reached the top, he quickly scanned his memory of dives he knew. He wasn't that skilled in diving. He knew a bit though, and he knew Chix couldn't dive for his life. He remembered one that he learned when he was a kid and more agile. He prayed to Frond that he could still pull it off.

He got the spring, and then dove. He constricted all of the muscles in his torso, and flipped in the air, nearly missing the edge of the board with his head. Then he finished it remotely clean, with a solid entrance.

When he resurfaced, pushing his hair out of his eyes he saw Holly halfway up the ladder. She'd come out of her jeans and wore a smug smirk on her face as she continued her ascend. He sat at the wall, watching Holly prepare for her dive. It was flawless. Her every move looked professional as she flipped and entered the water, leaving barely a ripple in her wake. She swam up to Trouble and broke the surface.

"Beat that country boy." She said. He really didn't know it was that obvious that he'd grown up in the country, but she recognized. All city girls could. Chix just gaped at her in amazement.

"I can't pull that off!" Chix protested. "I didn't even know Trouble could. I'll just judge. By the way, Holly did that one better." Chix smiled with guilt, Trouble stuck his tongue out at Holly smiled smugly.

"If you guys met my best friend Tyranade, you'd think I was mediocre. Tyranade was always just a bit better than me at everything. Except combat." Holly said.

"Why combat?" Trouble asked.

"She has a pacifists nature unless it's in self defense." Chix laughed.

"What is she a frilly girl?" He and Trouble doubled over with laugher.

"Hardly." Someone said, sending Chix face first into the pool. Trouble stopped laughing and looked up.

"Tyranade!? What are you doing here?" Holly sounded dumbfounded. Chix broke the surface of the water and his eyes fell on the girl on the edge. She had long, almost white blond hair that hung to her waist, narrow facial features, and Mystic fire topaz coloured eyes. (By the way, Mystic fire topaz is a stone that looks purple, green, blue, red, yellow, and gold at different angels. But face on it looks purple and gold. Just so you get an image.)

She laughed, and her laughter sounded like wind chimes ringing. Holly and Trouble both burst into laugher as they heard Chix as he stared at Tyranade.

"Wow…" His voice was full of amazement and he stared at her with misty eyes. Trouble whacked him in the back of the head.

"Get a hold on yourself, Chix. Girls are your thing, you don't act like this." Chix nodded and looked away, coming to his senses.

Tyranade was fully dressed, a long flowing earthy green floor length skirt and a white tank top. She had a huge archaic looking book resting on her hip. It had a large gold lock on the front. A set of gold keys, no doubt for the book, hung on a green ribbon around her throat. She smiled, her eyes giving off a green gold color in the angle Trouble saw her at. What was the massive book for? More importantly, what was in it?

"I thought you said coming to this school would be a waste of time." Holly said, climbing out of the pool and slipping back into her jeans. It took her a minute, her foot went through one of the kneeholes and she tripped and fell backwards into the pool. The other three broke down into fits of laughter, pain growing in their sides. Chix clung to his side, laughing and wanting the stitch to go away. His eyes fell on the girl, Tyranade, again. She had been laughing, but put down the book and went over into a full back bend. She brought her legs back over her head, her skirt dropping to reveal a pair of dance shorts underneath. She then came back to her feet in a perfect fluid motion, smiling.

"Um…what was that for?" Chix asked, coming to the side and resting his arms on the edge. She knelt down to be face to face with him.

"If you stretch you diaphragm, the stitch goes away."

"Oh…" Chix replied as he watched her get to her feet again.

"Holly! She called out to get Holly's attention. Holly had been struggling to get her jeans on in the water while talking to Trouble. She looked up.

"I came when I found out that they had training I was interested in, here." Holly gave her a quizzical look.

"They do? But there aren't that many like you, Tyranade. Why would they offer something like that?"

"Special teaching. It's not offered, but they brought me in for personal training."

"You honing your powers? We're doomed." Holly laughed and the boys gave her confused looks, though Chix still glanced back at Tyranade. Trouble knew it was so predictable. Chix couldn't keep his eyes off of this elf. She was beautiful. Trouble didn't really like girls that stood out in a crowd, whether good looking or bad looking. It was an overwhelming that turned him off of Tyranade, but for Chix, he liked girls like that. If they were beautiful, he had to have them. This girl was so amazing looking that she almost seemed familiar to Trouble. He put that out of his mind, though. It was a stupid thought. He would have remembered meeting someone like her.

"What powers is she talking about?" Chix asked Tyranade. Tyranade smiled, knowingly. She was so used to the looks like that from other guys, it was almost amusing to her.

"I'm a Warlock." Chix gave her a confused look.

"It means I can summon demons." Chix's expression changed to one of amazement and horror. She smiled wickedly, and then leaned down real close to his face. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Boo!" She laughed, her wind chime sounding voice filling his ears as he leapt back, splashing into the water.

They talked and swam and laughed until the crystals overhead began to dim. After a while, they were all sitting at the edge of the pool practically dry. Chix yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Man, I'm tired." He brought his arms down, attempting to get his arm around Tyranade's shoulders. She slipped her arm behind him and pushed him into the pool. It was a moment to late, though. He had his arm around her shoulder, but hadn't grabbed the opposite yet. As she pushed him, his arm went forward, dragging her along with him. She screamed as they fell into the water.

"I think I'll turn in for the night." Holly said to Trouble.

"Me too." The two new friends go to their feet, and jogged off, laughing at the fate of their best friends.

The two broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath. Tyranade glared at Chix who looked smugly, then turned his eyes away, blushing furiously. Tyranade remembered that she was in a white shirt, and covered her chest by crossing her arms. She climbed out of the pool, and wrung her long blond hair out, her back turned to him. He stared at her form on the horizon. She was lovely. He climbed out of the water as she gathered her book up and began to walk away.

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled softly, catching up to her. She held the book tighter to her chest and glared at him. At this angle, her eyes looked sapphire. She tossed a few of her long strands of hair back over her shoulder, and then her gaze softened.

"You know, I'm so used to men trying to hit on me. It's always the same. Just give up; I'm not going for you. Why should I? You're no different than the rest of them. Good night." She turned and walked away from him. He watched her go, feeling like he'd made a total fool of himself. He wasn't used to that feeling, but then again, he had never met a girl like her before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chix unlocked his door to see Trouble on his laptop, attempting in vain to ignore his brother.

"Alright, I know, I should be happy to be in the same room, but it's just weird! She hardly said a word to me, then went back to her laptop. I really-"

"Grub!" Interrupted Trouble. "I'd really love to do the same thing right now. Can you please go bug someone else? I'm busy."

"How can you be busy? It's the first night! You don't even have work to do yet!" Trouble swiveled around to face his brother, and sighed deeply, clearly attempting to control his temper.

"Grub. As you know, I was accepted on high qualifier's terms. When I go into training tomorrow, I have to have a paper on my history in health and any athletic things I've done. So yes, I do have work to do. Actually, I'm surprised you're in here at all. Seeing as how we have an entrance exam tomorrow morning and all…" Grub looked horrified.

"E-entrance exam? I didn't hear about that."

"You didn't? Hmm… Well, you should have. Sorry." Grub scrambled to his feet and moved to leave the room in a remotely dignified manner. After the door was closed and they were sure Grub was out of earshot, the two boys burst into fits of laughter.

"Entrance exam? You ass!" Chix said through fits of laughter. After it died down Chix looked at Trouble. "There isn't really and entrance exam, is there?" Trouble laughed again.

"No. Only for advanced courses." At that moment, Trouble's communicator rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"There are no entrance exams, Danny!" Grub emphasized his name. Trouble winced.

"Yes there is, Grub." He replied.

"Holly said it was only for people in advanced courses."

"Yeah, I thought you were in one of those. Oh well, guess you just didn't qualify. Good night, Grub." And he hung up the communicator before Grub could respond.

"You're mam's Gonna have a field day!" Chix said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, well, what is she gonna do? I'm not going to see her again until the holidays anyway." Chix nodded and turned to his computer. Mine as well see who's on the campus chat room.

HotSprite321: Has signed on.

DaughterOFfrond00: HotSprite? Funny.

HotSprite321: You think so? Lol

DaughterOFfrond00: No I'm serious. It's kind of cute.

HotSprite321: O.K. Now I'm officially freaked. This is a campus chat room, right? Aren't you supposed to be a dude?... Well, unless this is Holly…Then it's alright.

DaughterOFfrond00: No, I'm not Holly… but I am a girl on campus. I thought I was the only one. Who's Holly?

HotSprite321: Just a friend of mine. I didn't think Holly was the type to say that my screen name was funny. Her remark would have pretty much been this, and I quote: "HotSprite321? This is Chix isn't it? Yeah, I thought so…"

DaughterOFfrond00: She sounds kind of mean… your friends with her?

HotSprite321:Yeah. She's got a really great personality, but you have to be mean to fit in with a bunch of cadets. Right? Plus, she's more my roommate's friend than mine. He likes her.

TroubleChild666: Has signed on.

TroubleChild666: I don't like her, Chix! You're daft, that's all. He's just Daft. Ignore him.

HotSprite321: TROUBLE!! Wocha'?

DaughterOFfrond00: he he… You two are funny. I'm Lilli Frond.

HotSprite321: Chix Verbil

TroubleChild666: Trouble Kelp.

DaughterOFfrond00: Funny. But what's your real name?

TroubleChild666: Trouble.

hotSprite321: Nuhuh! It's Danny!

TroubleChild666: Not for long. I'm changing it at the ceremony.

HotSprite321: Really? Oh yeah, I forgot about that! You're turning 66 soon. Am I invited?

TroubleChild666: Guess, Chix…

HotSprite321: YES!! Oh, and I bet I can guess who else you're inviting…

TroubleChild666: Don't say it. Don't you dare…

HotSprite321: HOLLY!! AHHHHHH!!

DaughterOFfrond00: What?

FlightChick117: Has signed on.

FlightChick117: um…yeah… You want to know what's going on.

DaughterOFfrond00: yes.

FlightChick117: Those two are roommates. Chix said something that Trouble didn't like, so Trouble jumped at him. Now, they're probably having a Rowe about whatever. By the way, I'm holly.

DaughterOFfrond00: The one they've been talking about?

FlightChick117: yep.

TroubleChild666: Hey'ya Holly!

HotSprite321: HOLLy!!

FlightChick117: You forgot to capitalize the Y. Good Job, moron…

HotSprite321: Typo, sorry!

DaughterOFfrond00: Why are you so mean to him?

FlightChick117:??

TroubleChild666:??

FlightChick117: Right. I've got to go. Pilot entrance exams tomorrow. Got to study. See the two of you in the morning.

TroubleChild666: See ya' Holly.

HotSprite321: yeah, bye Holls.

FlightChick117: Has signed off.

TroubleChild666: I have exams in the morning, too. G'night.

TroubleChild666: Has signed off.

HotSprite321: Guess that means I'm next.

DaughterOFfrond00: Hey! Will you guys meet me outside the first building in the morning?

HotSprite321: Sure. I'll bring Trouble and Holly. Night!

HotSprite321: Has signed off.

DaughterOFfrond00: has signed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble had his information and his orders. In the shuttle was a small group of trainees he'd never personally met before. Among them were also an abundance of LEP certified officers. Each one gave a wry look on all of the recruits. They clearly didn't give a multitude of trust to a bunch of kids. The shuttle was shipping them to the surface where Tara lay. Not far from there were thick woodlands where they would gain their magik and the first physical test would begin. Luckily, the only ones taking this particular test were the top honors students. Thankfully, in Trouble Kelp's opinion, Holly was a top honors student. He wouldn't have admitted it to Chix, but holly had peaked his interest very quickly, and not just because his first sight of her was in a swimsuit. This would, no doubt, be Chix basis of reasoning. Hopefully, she wouldn't be that distracting to him; this exam meant everything to his scores. If he was going to be a great officer like Cedar short, he would have to pass with the best scores on the force.

The shuttles docked in the port on Tara, and the handful of graduates of this shuttle scrambled to leave. The surface air was tantalizing. As the students poured off the shuttles, Trouble scanned the small crowed for Holly. Once he spotted her, he whistled loudly to get her attention. She was pouring over her digi-pad and looked up with a start. Spotting him, she immediately moved toward him.

"Hey, Holly."

"Hey." She replied. A woman at a pedestal interrupted. Her hair was long, and silver. He heard Holly's breath catch in her throat.

"What?" He asked.

"That's wing Commander Vinyaya."

"So?"

"I've idolized her piloting skills my entire life."

"Students, you will be fitted with a set of humming birds and led out to the woods. From there, you will perform the ritual, and then divide into you groups. You will spend a week in the wilderness of the surface without connection to the fairy people. Good luck." A single hand shot up. "yes?" A light and clearly annoying voice pierced the silence.

"Will we be assigned our groups?" Vinyaya opened her mouth to respond until a young officer took the stage.

"Listen, girlie, if you're expecting this to be like an ordinary school with regular assignments, you will be in for a very unpleasant surprise. The LEP has a very different way of training officers. You will make any decisions that haven't been made for you. Choose wisely." He stepped down.

"Julius Root." Trouble muttered. "Like a freaking legend that man is."

Fitting for wings was something Trouble already knew. Magik was something else entirely. He planted the acorn into the ground alongside Holly, and the girl who asked the questions. As soon as she'd seen him she wanted to be everywhere he was. This annoyed Trouble and amused Holly immensely. The first spark of magik that entered his body was the greatest feeling in the world. The more magik he gained, the stronger he felt. His eyesight became stronger, his sense of hearing was becoming more acute, and he could suddenly feel the mud man poisons in the air. They really were killing this planet.

"It's normal to feel a sense of over-orientation, and invincibility." Root said. "This is not reality. An officer can be mortally wounded at any time. Magik can heal many wounds and it would take a lot more to hurt you severely, but it can be done. You are never invincible. Now, you have a week of roughing it in the woods. Good luck." Root took off, vanishing under his own magik.

"You and I?" Trouble asked. He didn't even mind how awkward it sounded. It may have been the magik, but he really did feel untouchable that night.

"Deal." She replied, knocking fists. For now, friendship was a very good thing.

"Can I join your group too?" The blond asked. Holly laughed out loud and Trouble tried to mask the fact that he was none to happy and crushing Holly's toes with his boots.

"Steel toe, moron." She said, pinching the upper part of his ear between to very sharp nails. It didn't seem like it would hurt, but it did, like hell. He pleaded mercy, attempting to claw his way out, and Holly's amusement was apparent.

"You must be Holly." The blond said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're so mean. Are you Trouble?" She directed the last question to the elf who was rubbing his ear.

"Aye. You must be Frond." He answered.

"Yep." She replied, her accent almost old southern sounding. As they started into another part of the woods, Lilli whispered to Holly.

"If you want him to like you, don't be such a bitch to him. By the way, I'm Lilli." Then she skipped up to match Trouble's pace and began cooing over his poor ear. Resent rose in Holly's chest. She was just a bad as Holly's sister, even with the same name. Speaking of older sisters, her communicator went off.

"What, Lil?" Holly asked in an agitated voice.

"Holly, I thought you needed to know. Chitin just died." Holly froze in place, her face a calamity of tragedy. Trouble was immediately at her side.

"Holly, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Died. He died. Chitin, he's gone." She was hardly breathing, barely whispering.

"Who's Chitin?" Lilli asked.

"My older brother." Holly mumbled. Trouble hugged her tightly for a long moment, much to Lilli's dismay.


	6. Chapter 6

Holly had been working all night. Collecting fire wood, starting the fire, tending the fire, and putting up with Lilli. Not much else could have been done, but she still tried to work on a plan for cover.

"Holly, there isn't much we can do." Trouble protested as Holly scuffed her boot in the sandy sketch of a failed plan. Her mind was being over worked with how to survive in the wild, and the tragedy that befell her only a few hours ago.

"We're going to be out here for a week and it's not like Lilli's going to do anything! We need to get things done if we're going to pass! I don't need to be pulled down by this blond, mindless, bimbo! I'm here to be an officer and that's what I plan on doing!" Lilli was off gathering fire wood, and Trouble was sure she'd heard Holly. Every other team had probably heard Holly.

"Shh. Holly, I know you're stressed right now, but you need to calm down. Just take a deep breath. What happened to you was not fair, and I'll be the first to admit that, but you just need to calm down." He grabbed her shoulders, attempting to tame the tragic demon in her. After a moment, she fell to her knees, her face in her hands. He dropped to a knee and hugged her. He wanted to understand, and feel like she could confide in him, but he knew that her silence would last, and it did. All she did was cry, and then scold herself for doing so.

"I don't have time to do this." She said, wiping her eyes with the backs of her sleeves. "But thanks." He squeezed her shoulder and smiled. He found it very easy to smile at her.

"You had every right. I didn't know your brother, but I bet you loved him."

"He practically raised me. My dad died when I was really young, and he was the only father figure in my life. The worst part is I feel like it's my fault."

"Why?"

"Well, I was playing GravBall with him a couple of days before I came here, and I pulled a fast hat trick that caught him in the chest. He had fallen and coughed a lot at first, but he seemed fine. I found his jacket with blood on the sleeve but thought very little of it. Chitin was prone to nose bleeds. I guess he'd coughed it up then and I didn't notice. I feel like shit." She leaned against the tree, fresh tears springing to her eyes. Trouble took a deep breath and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Holls."

"I'm going to miss the right." She sobbed into his shoulder, exceedingly uncaring of her current actions. He wanted to make her feel less guilty about it, but he wasn't sure how.

_Listen, I am aware of the lack of length to this chapter, but like most good authors, I have a reason. The next chapter is going to include Trouble's plan to make Holly feel better, and a big thing is going to happen. I'm sure more than one of you is wondering why I'm seven chapters in without a major antagonist, and why there are no ancient elf covens from the summary. Oh you just wait, kiddos, you just wait…_


	7. Chapter 7

Eden ran through the trees, his lengthily willowy figure slicing the air with eerie volume. Eden was a runner of the Emerald Coven. Runners were messengers, and chosen for their speed and stealth. Runners and hunters were the only ones allowed to leave the coven grounds. Seeing as their speed was almost invisible to human eyes, Eden's alarmed pace was a blur even to the members of the coven who were sure of his impeccable speed.

Reaching the Grandfather tree, he slowed to a halt, the elders in a semi-circle about him.

"They are here again, sires. Another passing of avoidance." He said his soft, song bird like voice laden thick with what the people would label 'Mesmer'. The people, though, were crossed with human genealogy. The coven, however, were not, and their voices were thick with magik.

"We should end this fleeing." Demanded one of the elders, his floor-length black hair swaying in the fury of his outburst. This was Jovian, known for his minute temper. "I am done running from our own diminutive kin!" the eldest nodded.

"Yes, Jovian, I agree. We must approach it peacefully, though, rather than through violence."

Now, would be a perfect time for a little fairy history. The people's original ancestry was far different. Untainted by man's blood, they ran free with magik stores that never ran dry. There form was more like waxy fleshed young saplings than the tiny form of the people. Average height for the coven was three to four meters with their ears factored in. They had thin faces with narrow noses and chins, large eyes, and tall pointed ears. Their bodies were willowy, and thin. Their bones were much like reinforced twigs, if you can imagine. Their fingers were five-jointed fingers, with long and strong nails. Much like the people, the coven favored gold very highly. They wore delicate vines of gold around their heads and wrists. The hunters, strongest of the coven, wore elegant bands around their forearms. Their bodies were perfect for battling the elements of the forest, and their swift nimble agility was unmatchable.

"Holly, come here." Trouble demanded of the tiny shadow slumped against a tall tree.

"No!" She called back childishly. They'd been through this an uncountable amount of time.

"Darlin' please! Come here!"

"No!" She whined again. He sighed, got to his feet, walked over to Holly, and picked her up, carrying her towards the camp again. She didn't fail to kick and tiff about it the whole time.

"Put me down, Danny!" She demanded. That did it, he hated his name. He dropped her roughly to the ground at the camp site and sat on the ground across the fire from her.

"Listen, the death stuff always fascinated me as a boy, so I know how the rights of ceremony went, even in the ancient language. We're going to give Chitin a proper right of passage now, and you can be free of your guilt." Holly looked at him incredibly. He held out his hands above the fire, which yielded to his flesh and never harmed him. That was odd, and Holly made a mental note of that. Elemental capability was almost lost to all on this Earth now, but there was the select few who still had a gift, and Holly was sure Trouble was one of them. Even when he attempted to put the fire together, it sprung to life so simply.

She set her hands lightly in his, and he closed his eyes, muttering in an odd tongue. His voice flowed gently; ever-running syllables fell from his lips, never a break for breath between them. It sounded so amazing; Holly wanted so badly to know what he was saying. Then he drew a much needed breath, and continued in the gnomish language.

"Allow the spirit to fly free and offer forgiveness to those who feel guilt upon this tragedy." He muttered again in that odd tongue, the wind picked up, and with pernicious fury, it whipped the massive trees all around them. Even so close to the fire, the chill penetrated every bone in her body.

"This isn't a good sign, is it, Trouble?" She asked, attempting to keep her voice still.

"Well…no." he said, matter-of-factly. He stepped over the fire, as it parted at his feet, and came to stand by her. He wasn't sure she noticed, but he kept her hand in his own. Her fingers felt like ice, and they trembled, but he kept his hand strong and solidly unmoving.

Deep whispered chants began emanating from the woods, and Holly tightened her grip on Trouble's hand, all too aware of their contact.

"What is it?" Holly whispered to Trouble.

"I'm not sure." He replied. Suddenly, the fire behind them roared into a cyclone inferno. Parts of it were different shades of green. A dark thin figure appeared in the fire, bright green eyes the only distinctive image of the figure. Words danced from the figure's lips, so soft and yet ominous. All in all, Trouble and Holly were entirely unable to comprehend its words. Trouble pulled Holly into his arms and, incredibly, she yielded, allowing herself to be drawn in. Her eyes, wide with fear, never left the shadow.

"That wouldn't be Chitin, would it?" Trouble asked, hopelessly. Holly shook her head.

"No." Then the being spoke again in gnomish. The gift of tongues.

"You speak the words of Right." And he pointed at Trouble with a long bony finger.


	8. Chapter 8

_Holy gods wow it's been a while. I do appologize to those who are reading this after having read from my other penname. I lost the info to sign on after not being on for so long. This is my new penname and soon you will also be able to find my works under the same penname at I just have to get around to putting my own works up there. So here it is, the eighth chapter of The Lost Years. _

Lilli kicked the gavel at her feet in frustration. Trouble was pretty good looking but he also seemed like the only guy not interested in her at all. Instead it was Holly he wanted, and she didn't seem to care at all. It was almost as though the idea of them even being friends was utter Blasphemy.

All in a moment, she was lost from her begrudging thoughts and tumbling head over heels, dry branches falling everywhere. The disorientation hardly lasted a moment with her body and mind brimming with magic. However, no amount of magic could have gotten her out of the rope trap she was snared in. She still held her composure and never let out a cry. She was an LEP trainee for Frond's sake and she could get herself out of trouble.

"Well Verbil, I didn't think you could do it, but you caught something." Said a young male voice, clearly gnomish in language and cocky by attitude. Four boys dropped out of the trees suspended by their lofty sprite wings. The one she did recognize was dropping fastest, almost too eager to see what he'd caught. By the time he hit the ground his expression was crest fallen, but quickly turned when he realized it wasn't just an elf but a female elf.

"Hey'a Lil! Look at you trudging along in the mud man wilderness. Why, may I ask?" He untied her leg and helped her up. She brushed herself off angrily and huffed, flicking hair out of her hair.

"I ended up in a group with Trouble and Holly." Chix's expression was one of barely sustained laughter. "Now Holly's been mean and heartless since the start and I got sent off alone to gather wood. Can you believe that?!" Chix looked mockingly incredulous.

"Well, I'll help you out, Lilli. I'll talk to Trouble and see what he can do about Holly." He winked at the rest of his group and walked off with Lilli.

"This place is creepy." Lilli said glancing around at every natural sound. She stepped closer to Chix who smiled smugly.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about mud men. There has never been an attack on trainees yet and the LEP had launched training here for centuries. You just have to listen to nature and tell yourself what everything is and why you shouldn't be afraid." There was a crisp snap and every branch and bush to their left swayed against their path. They both started and turned to see what it was, but the woods were free of everything. Not even the sounds of nocturnal animals came to be.

"Freaky," Chix commented, "Maybe Trouble wasn't full of shit."

"What do you mean?" Lilli asked him with uncertainty.

"Well, Trouble always talked about his ancient ancestors. I guess the elves call them the high ones. He told me what they were like. Freaky SOB's. They were supposed to be like twelve feet tall with five jointed fingers and toes... I dunno. They just freaked me out. Trouble studied the ancient elf language and some other stuff when we were kids but I always just thought it was crap. Some people still think they exist though, but I doubt it. Humans would have found them."

Lilli stopped and looked at him incredulously.

"You just said that this forest is still never disturbed by the mud men. Do you talk without thinking?" Chix stepped back in mock shock, pretending to have been physically struck. She slapped him in teh arm and they walked away laughing the scary moment off.

--

Holly and Trouble were bolting away from the fire at break neck speeds, having left their wings at camp. Both had run free of their fear and training had kicked in along with the survival instinct.

"Why did we leave our wings behind?" Holly asked as they ran, the thing on their heels. Trouble shrugged and jinked left. Holly followed, feeling the thing t her back.

This had gone on for several minutes now and both recruits new that they would run out of steam before the creature did. The chanting began again, filling the forest with the powerful sound. Holly caught up to Trouble.

"What are they saying?" She called over the noise.

"I have no idea, but I think it's just him. C'mon." He jinked left again and Holly followed. She turned to look over her shoulder and in an instant she ran headlong into Trouble. Both went sprawling to the ground at the feet of another figure.

"No one ever told you to watch forward when you're running, did they Holly?" Tyranade asked looking down at the both of them. Apparently Trouble had stopped upon seeing Ty and allowed Holly to tackle him in a sense. Holly got to her feet and helped Trouble up.

"Where is the thing?" Holly asked brushing off.

"I think it might have been an elf of the ancient coven." Both girls looked at him. "A high one." He explained further.

"But they're all gone."

"Not necessarily." Trouble countered as they continued walking. "some groups of elves believe they still exist in the undisturbed woodlands of the surface."

"Then why wouldn't we attempt to join them? I'd so much rather live on the surface." Holly asked. Ty jumped in with a response before Trouble could.

" the high ones are believed to despise us entirely. They believed that because we are descendants of a cross species between their traitors and humans, that we are undeserving of life itself."

"Well," Trouble pied in, " We need to find a way to get a hold of an LEP officer now or stay until the program is over and hope no one dies before then." Holly froze in her tracks and looked at the other two.

"We need to find a trainer tonight. If others die at the hands of what ever that thing was, I'll never forgive myself." Trouble took a hold of Holly's arm and led her to continue on.

"We'll go find someone right now. We'll even stay up all night if it will pacify your conscience." He assured her, discreetly taking her hand.

"If you guys think that thing was one of the High Ones, then explain why it just stopped chasing us when we ran into you Ty." Holly broke the silence. Trouble shrugged.

"I couldn't tell what was being said in that weird chant, but maybe it wasn't him at all. Maybe someone was calling him to come back or something."


End file.
